chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Doyle
Andrea Moira Doyle is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and third child of Ryan Doyle and Gabrielle Brook, and will be one of quadruplets. She will possess the abilities of Face Shifting, Tactile Telepathy, Precognitive Immunity and Orbing. Appearance Andrea will have thick, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Naturally, she will have a round face and very white teeth. Her skin will be darker in colour than her sister, closer to her brothers' skin tones, and she will tan easily. She will be about two inches taller than Sinead when they are both adults. She will be capable of altering her face using her ability of face shifting, but not the rest of her body. Abilities Andrea's first ability will be Face Shifting. Using this ability will enable her to alter the appearance of her own face. She will be capable of either changing certain features or shifting her entire face, as she chooses, and she could also shapeshift to take on another's complete facial appearance. She could change her face to resemble any race or age, and even to look male. However, she couldn't change any other aspect of her appearance, or alter the faces of others. Her second ability will be Tactile Telepathy. She will be capable of hearing thoughts and communicating telepathically using physical contact. It must be skin contact: clothing will prevent her ability from working. The thoughts will sound as if the person is speaking clearly within her head. Her projections will sound the same way within the other person's mind. The ability will only work on one person at a time, and if she is touching multiple people she must select one. Otherwise, the thoughts will combine until they simply resemble unintelligible static. her future and failing]]Her third ability will be Precognitive Immunity. It will be impossible for any precognitive ability to perceive or predict Andrea's future from the moment she manifests this ability. Any attempts made to deliberately focus on her future will fail and will come up blank. Future events will be undetectable if they involve her actions at all. She will not appear in precognitive art, writing, verbal descriptions, dreams, visions or any other precognition of the future. Her final ability will be Orbing. Andrea will be able to orb herself and other people to different locations, and also orb objects to herself and to various places, effectively moving them telekinetically. Initially, she will only be able to orb within her line of sight. She will later learn to orb further and eventually she will be able to orb to any location she has heard of. She will not need to have been there before or even seen a photo of the place. She will be able to summon an object from anywhere, but the telekinetic orbing will always be limited to what she can see. When she orbs, the person or object will be surrounded by glowing white spheres of light during the process. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabrielle Brook *Father - Ryan Doyle *Quadruplet brothers - William and James Doyle *Quadruplet sister - Sinead Doyle History & Future Etymology Andrea is a Greek name meaning "man; warrior; manly". It is the feminine form of the name Andrew. Her middle name, Moira, is a Gaelic name which means "bitter". Her surname is a Gaelic name which means "dark stranger", a possible reference to her hair and eye colour. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters